


Good Morning, Good Morning

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Series: These Things Happen [3]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, One-Shot, inspired by my weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Ernst wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, which is weird for a few reasons. Number one, it’s 1 am. Number two, who even makes phone calls anymore?





	Good Morning, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my larger series, but it's really just a standalone.

Ernst wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, which is weird for a few reasons. Number one, it’s 1 am. Number two, who even makes phone calls anymore? He rolls over and grabs it off the nightstand to see who’s  _ calling  _ him at this hour. The answer is even stranger than he thought it would be.

“Hanschen?”

_ “I made a mistake.” _ Ernst’s heart goes dead in his chest as he immediately pictures the ultimate worst of scenarios. Hanschen’s been arrested. Hanschen’s been kidnapped. Hanschen kidnapped someone else. Hanschen  _ killed _ someone else. Ernst can’t find the words to respond.  _ “Ernst?” _ Ernst gasps for air until he can finally form a sentence.

“What did you  _ do?” _ He hears a sigh on the other end of the line.

_ “So, you know that movie you keep telling me to watch?” _ Ernst is instantly confused. Why is Hanschen talking about movies right now?

“Which one?”

_“The one with the_ horrifying puppet people!” Ernst’s brain clicks with realization. Hanschen didn’t commit a crime, Hanschen watched a _movie_. Hanschen is scared. Despite the fact that it’s literally one in the morning, Ernst can’t help but find it a little endearing.

“They’re not  _ that _ bad.”

_ “Are you kidding? I thought it would be a nice, nostalgic film, and you’re always talking about how much you love it, so I went  _ ‘hey, I’ll give it a go!’ _ Completely  _ oblivious _ to the fact that the most horrifying backup dancers in the  _ world _ would appear.” _

“What do you want me to do about it?”

_ “I don’t know, but I can’t sleep and it’s your fault.” _

“So you’re not letting me sleep, then?”

_ “Basically.” _ Ernst can’t help but smile.

“Fine. Other than that terrifying encounter, how was your day?”

_ “You were there for most of it…” _

“So how was it?”

_ “Well, not to brag, but a really cute boy took me to the park, and we got gelato together because he knows I like it to ice cream even though he secretly thinks I’m pretentious.” _ Ernst snorts.

“Do not.”

_ “Do too! And then we sat and watched the ducks for a while and then we went back to my house…” _

“Mmm.” Ernst hums into the phone, his head back on the pillow.

_ “Are you falling asleep over there?”  _ No response.  _ “Ernst?” _

 

Hanschen hangs up the phone and stares down at his laptop bitterly.

“Don’t think I’m not still mad at you,” he says as he ejects the dvd (who even rents dvds anymore) and puts it back in its case. It  _ was _ a pretty good movie, despite aforementioned puppet horrors. He sighs into his pillow, puts his headphones on, and dreams of his boyfriend to help him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Across the Universe this weekend. It's a pretty good movie, but it's got some creepy shit happening, and I thought that since Hanschen's fear of puppets is well-documented, this would be a perfect thing to center a These Things Happen one-shot around. Let me know if you want to see more from this universe!  
> I appreciate all feedback (comments/kudos), or visit me on one of my other social platforms:  
> [Tumblr](https://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slickarus)


End file.
